The present invention is particularly adapted for use with the validator system of a coin or currency operated gaming devices of the type used in gambling casinos or similarly large volume operations. The validator includes mechanical and electronic hardware to keep track of a given machine's operation. That is to say, each machine includes electronic hardware or mechanism that keeps track of the machine's performance, money intake, output of winnings and the like. The data that is collected and intended to be stored include such operational parameter as down time, maintenance routines, payouts, machine use (activity), faults, credit card use and the like. The problem is that at present neither the machine builders nor their customers have a simple, systematic and reliable way to retrieve the information that a given machine has compiled in its validator. In the past and in order to access the information, an employee is sent to each machine or selected machines which are then taken out of service for repair or downloading. When more than a few machines are involved (and some casinos have hundreds of machines), such past practice is expensive and error prone. Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for reliably retrieving and utilizing the data compiled in a given machine.